petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mihael Konpijutor
'Mihael Konpijutor '''is a Petronas City resident, a doctor who works in 'Petronas General Hospital'. A lunatic who experiments on his patients, he has his own hospital clan beneath the hospital. Konpijutor's many patients included James Robinson, Wada, Santa Claus Bifsi II, Dora Kex, and Božidar Vilušić. He has allied with Complex Company which wanted him to kill the mayor by planting an idea into his patients' heads. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Mihael's early life is unknown. He moved to Petronas during the fall of 2011, and got a flat. He became a doctor in 'Petronas General Hospital' and started his own hospital clan. He and other staff would gather beneath the hospital in a secret room and worship god Kronosom, while Konpijutor also had another room where he would experiment on his patients. His cousin was Jim Gordon. ''The Jump In October 2011, James Robinson ended up as one of Konpijutor's patients. Konpijutor gave him sleeping pills and brought him to his secret underground room, where he experimented on Robinson. It is likely that he was the one who made Robinson's legs stronger and more durable. is running away.]] Robinson wake up in the room and was seen by Konpijutor, who started chasing him throughout the hospital. Konpijutor eventually lost sight of Robinson. Robinson was, however, brought back to him after he was caught by the Lorcione family. Robinson once again managed to escape by stabbing Konpijutor with an injection. The Champion Several weeks later, another patient, named Wada, ended up in the hospital on Konpijutor's section. Wada was pleased with Konpijutor, who gave him several pills, pills which possibly killed Wada unknowinglly. Konpijutor was present when Wada passed away and told Dan Timbly he would take care of the dead patient. Santa's Story .]] Following year, Konpijutor temporarily replaced doctor Anja Fisher and was in her ordination visited by Santa Claus Bifsi II, who wanted to be cured from drinking alcohol. Konpijutor told him he must stop drinking, but also that hospital was his home. He offered to help Santa, and even told him he was better than Anja Fisher. Santa, however, didn't stay in the hospital. The Legacy Konpijutor was supposed to take care of Dora Kex, a patient who was beaten up by a random Petronas City resident. He gave Dora sleeping pills and took her to a secret hospital room to experiment on her. The next day, she thanked him as she left the hospital. .]] Konpijutor then talked to Božor Mučaki of the Complex Company, who told Konpijutor that the doctor would get the money after Dora kills Helliar. Konpijutor was hired by the evil company to plant an idea into a patient: the idea to kill the mayor. The next day, Konpijutor was once again visited by Mučaki, who was displeased with the fact that Helliar still wasn't killed. The mayor seemingly died soon and it is possible Konpijutor was given a large amount of money for his apparent work. However, the mayor soon returned as he only faked his death, and Konpijutor's patient Dora Kex willingly ended up locked as she was dangerous with her unstoppable wish to kill the mayor. Masker's Battle During the summer of 2012, Konpijutor was hired by Basilio Mancione of the Lorcione family to plant an idea into another patient. This time, he planted the idea into a person to kill Masker, a superhero who was getting rid of criminals in the city. The Coherents X After being mistakenly beaten up by Tymerio, Božidar Vilušić ended up on doctor Konpijutor's hospital section. He started a sinister laugh by thinking of what he would do to Vilušić, as he hated professors, and Vilušić was a professor. Murder of Despair Konpijutor eventually visited the Complex Company. There, he talked to Božor Mučaki, who was displeased with the fact Helliar was still alive. Konpijutor promised that this time, the professor would kill the mayor. The Professor After experimenting on him for weeks, Konpijutor finally brainwashed Božidar Vilušić completely and planted the idea into his brain to kill the mayor. He released Božidar thinking his plan would now work flawlessly. Once again, Konpijutor's plan failed, and Helliar remained alive, while Vilušić regained his memories. Vilušić complained to the hospital's headmaster, Otejić, about Konpijutor. Otejić thus visited Konpijutor after his meeting with Vilušić and started to doubt Konpijutor's actions. Konpijutor thought that he would have to kill Otejić if he started asking more questions about him. In the Shadows Few days later, Božor Mučaki visited Konpijutor and expressed his fear of Otejić finding out about Konpijutor's connection to the Complex Company. Konpijutor promised to kill Otejić. Trivia * He hated professors. * He is the archenemy of James Robinson. * Konpijutor's experimenting skills included brainwashing and plating an idea into a patient's brain. * His cousin was Jim Gordon. * He has a deal with 'Kindergarden "Zlatna Marenda"'. The kindergarden, which kidnaps and rapes children, frequently sends him such children so that he could experiment on them. * He might have a connection with the headmaster of Private School "Lugol", Rolan Frauš, who mentions Konpijutor on a sign in his secret room in the school. Appearances * The Jump * The Champion ''(Seen briefly) * ''Santa's Story * The Legacy * Masker's Battle ''(Seen in flashbacks) * ''The Coherents X - Part 2 * Murder of Despair * The Professor * In the Shadows Category:Petronas Characters Category:Doctors Category:Lunatics Category:Murderers